Our Life After WWII
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Lucas Scott and his best friend Troy Bolton have been drafted into the U.S. Army, off to fight in WWII. They leave behind their girlfriends Haley James and Gabriella Montez. What will their life be back when they get home? Be sure to check out my profile!
1. October

_Mr. Lucas Scott,_

_You have been called to serve in the United States Military service and are hereby required to report to the New Mexico, Albuquerque recruitment office. You will then be required to take a physical and intelligence exam. From that point you will be inducted into the corp of the recruitment officer's deciphering from your exams. Thank you for your service, Private._

_Franklin Delano Roosevelt  
><em>_President of the United States of America_

That had been the letter I received from the President himself before I reported to the recruitment office. But that was weeks ago. I was now days away from shipping out of Albuquerque with my best friend and brother more or less to serve a war I didn't want to be joining, but it was for my country and I was drafted, just like he had been. Troy had gotten his call the same day I had and we had gone down to the recruitment office for our exams. I hadn't told Haley yet. Troy had told Gabriella soon after we had gone down to the recruitment office. But I couldn't tell Haley... and I didn't tell her until my uniform came in the mail along with my inductee papers.

_Mr. Lucas Scott,_

_Based on your exams, you have been selected to training in the United States Military branch of the Army. You will therefore report to your recruitment office on October 10, 1942, at six thirty A.M. where you will be provided with transportation to the Albuquerque Sunport to where you will fly to your assigned training base for five-weeks of intensive training. You will then be sent to Europe in defense of your country. Thank you for your service, Private._

_Andrew Fulton  
><em>_New Mexico, Albuquerque  
><em>_Recruitment Officer_

That was when I told Haley I had been drafted. I showed up at her house, knocking on her door. I pulled down the bottom of my uniform jacket, smoothing out my arms and looking up at Jimmy James as he opened the door. Nodding my head, I saluted him. "Mr. James. Is Haley home?" He looked over me, a little confused, nodding his head. "Yes, Lucas. Come in." I nodded, taking my hat from my head and walking into the house as he shut the door behind us. "I'll go get her," he said, leaving me standing in the entry way, watching him walk up the stairs to Haley's bedroom. I stood at ease with my hands held behind my back. I didn't have to wait long before I saw Haley's smiling face standing at the top of the stairs... but her smile soon faded after she really saw me. I smiled up at her as she slowly walked down the stairs toward me. "What's this, Luke? Is this a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny." I shook my head, holding out my hands, holding my hat still in one. "No joke, Hales. I've been drafted into the United States Army."

She stood still on the stairs in front of me. "Why?" She asked, closing her eyes and sighing softly. "I know why.. but, I guess I don't even know what I'm saying." I took a step closer to the stairs, shaking my head. "This isn't my choice, Haley. When Uncle Sam calls..." I took a deep breath. "You answer." I wanted her to understand. I needed her to know that if it wasn't because I had been drafted into this war I wouldn't be going. I would never willingly leave her. She wiped away a tear and within a flash she was down off the stairs and in my arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, burying my face in her hair. "I know.. but I don't want you to go... not now... not ever," she spoke, the sadness tearing a whole in my heart. I inhaled her deeply into me, shaking my head slightly against her neck. "I wouldn't ever leave you by choice, baby." Kissing the side of her head, I stood straight, looking down into her perfect brown eyes. "I'm not a fan myself of war in general, but I have to defend my country." I leaned closer to her. "I have to protect you." She looked straight up at me, wiping her tears from her face. "I don't want you to protect me... I want you to be here." Whispering, I helped her dry her tears, "I know. But this war can't last forever, baby. If I could stay, I would. You have to know I would." She nodded, thankfully understading. "I do."

Stepping closer to me, she hugged me to her tiny body. "I'm scared... I don't wanna lose you." I held her against my larger frame, shaking my head. "You'll never lose me. We'll always be together." Pulling back, I looked down at her, placing my hand over her chest, nodding. "Even if I'm not here, I'll always be here." But that wasn't what she wanted to hear, not when she knew what that _could_ mean. "That's a fancy way of saying if you die I'll always have you in my heart, Lucas! That's not good enough for me!" My eyes shot open wide. "I'm not going to die. I promise you that! I am not going to die!" My heart was breaking because I had to go. Her heart was breaking because I had to go. But that didn't mean I wouldn't always be with her, even if she came to that inference from I said. "I swear to our Lord and Savior, Lucas Scott if you die I'll NEVER forgive you!" She wiped some more tears from her face. "I can't live without you." I leaned down closer to her slowly, brushing my lips softly against hers. "I promise you, Hales. I promise you."

She slid her arms around my neck, pressing her lips back to mine, kissing me just as softly as I had just kissed her. "I love you." I held her gently in my arms, letting my lips linger on hers, not deepening the kiss, but letting my lips press against hers just a little longer, not wanting to let her go. She curled her fingers into my shoulders, whispering against my lips again, "I love you." I knew I hadn't said it, but that didn't mean I didn't feel it and I did want her to know. I let my head rest her forehead, inhaling her slowly into me. "I love you, Haley James." She rubbed my back as we held each other close. "I'm glad you came right here to tell me..." I swallowed hard as she pulled back from me after saying that. "You look nice." Lifting my hand to run it through my hair, I remember it was gone now, replaced by a military buzz cut. "I uh... I actually just got inducted into the army today... I was drafted into the military two weeks ago." She stepped away from me, looking like I'd just slapped her. And figuratively, I suppose I had, even though I hadn't meant to. "You... have known for two whole weeks about this? And you let me stay clueless that long? For two weeks!" She stepped backward up onto the stairs. "I can't... believe you!"

I shook my head again. "No, Hales. It wasn't like that." I paused, taking a short breath. "I got my draft papers instructing me to report to the recruitment office for my physical and intelligence exams..." Slowly shaking my head. "...if I failed, I wouldn't have been inducted." I sighed heavily. "But I didn't fail. There was no reason to tell you if I hadn't passed... But I did. So that's why I'm telling you now!" But that wasn't good enough for her. "That's how you justify keeping this secret? That you MIGHT not have passed? Seriously? There was still that possibility that you could! You should have told me, Lucas! We don't keep secrets and for two weeks you kept a HUGE one from me!" But I wasn't going to give up, trying to make her understand. "I was hoping I wouldn't pass. I mean, it's not like I intentionally tried to fail, but I could have. Haley, I don't want to go. Can't you see that? If it were up to me, I'd stay here with you. We'd get married. Have a family..." I stopped midsentence, not having meant to say that out loud, at least not in this context. "It doesn't matter. You don't get it! This isn't about you leaving! This is about you not warning me before slapping me in the face with this... you should have warned me there was a chance and you didn't! You didn't say a word to me! Go home, Lucas Scott!" She turned on her heel, running back up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her.

I wish I could have run after her, but I knew it wasn't socially acceptable for me to go into her room. I wouldn't care, but Jimmy came to the top of the stairs, looking down at me. "I think you should go now, Lucas." Nodding, I put my cap back on my head. "Thank you, sir." I turned to leave, walking out the door and shutting it behind me. But I couldn't leave... not like this. I walked around the side of the house to where Abigail's room was, grabbing a few pebbles out of the garden bed beside the house, taking a step back, tossing one up at the window. Tossing another, and another, I waited for her to come to the window. And when the curtains finally parted, I saw her, shaking her head down at me. Taking my hat back off my head, I held it over my heart, looking up at her, pleading with her. "Please, baby." She let the curtains fall back into place and I let my head fall, sighing heavily at the ground. I wasn't leaving though. Not like this.

"Go home, Lucas," I heard her voice from the back porch. Hurrying over toward her, I grabbed the porch column, looking up at her. "I can't. Not leaving things like this with you." But she wasn't budging, physically or otherwise. "I don't wanna talk." I looked up into her beautiful face, appealing to her, "We need to talk, baby. I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I never wanted to hurt you." I hadn't. I had only wanted things to stay the same between us. I didn't want her to be in this pain she was in now because I told her any sooner. "I just need to breathe. Give me my space. Come back in a few days. I need to breathe. Please." My eyes widened, the sound of that baring a gaping hole in my chest. "A few days?" Swallowing hard, I stepped closer to her. "I leave on the tenth." I saw the fresh tears spring into her eyes and knew that had only upset her even more. "See! Another thing you forget to mention. Another secret! Two weeks we wasted... two weeks we could have been spending time together, preparing for goodbye and you didn't say word... and now this... you say nothing!"

She turned quickly around, telling me yet again, "Go home, Lucas." She quickly shut the back door after running inside it and I ran up the porch steps, coming up to the closed door. Placing my hand on the cool glass, a curtain the only thing keeping me from seeing more than only her silhouette against the door. "I did spend all the time together I could with you, but I didn't want to spend that time with both of us thinking this would be the last we'd see each other for the longest, Haley. I wanted to be able to spend time with you like we usually do, not with the war looming over us." She yelled back at me through the door without turning back to face me, and even though she was getting angry, I could still hear the tears in her voice. "GO home Lucas Scott! Now!" Blinking, I dropped my hand,speaking softly at the door. "I love you, Haley." Turning around, I walked heavy laden down the porch steps and back around the front of the house. Opening the door to my car, I slid in the front seat looking back up at the house, sighing heavily. I left in four days. If she didn't forgive me for keeping this from her... No, I wasn't even going to think of that. I would see her before I left for Europe. I had to. I only wish I had told her like Troy had told Gabriella. How Gabriella kept it from her sister, I'd never know. Would it have been better if she would have told her? No. I had to tell her. I just wish I hadn't been such a chicken and kept it from her.

* * *

><p>I had just gotten off work when I saw Troy standing there outside the grocery store waiting for me. Smiling at him, I lifted my hand to my forehead, scratching it softly, pushing my hair back out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Troy," I blushed, giggling uncomfortably. "What are you doing here? I don't like you seeing me in my work clothes." I was sure I looked disheveled and unpresentable, and I always liked looking my best for him. I was sure even my makeup was worn off by now. I didn't even have any on me to freshen up my appearance. He smiled, taking my hand in his. "You always look beautiful, babe. No need to worry about work clothes." I bit my lip as he leaned into give me a quick kiss before pulling back. "I was hoping we could go for a walk in the park?" I smiled softly at him, nodding my head. "A walk sounds great." My feet kinda hurt, but I'd never turn down a walk in the park, or any time spent with my guy. He pulled my hand up to his lips, giving it a kiss. "Perfect." Smiling brightly at him, we turned to walk toward the park. It wasn't too far down the street. "So, I got this thing in the mail... and it's kinda hard to say what it is out loud..." I narrowed my eyes in on him, shaking my head. "What kind of thing? You can tell me."<p>

I could tell from the look in his eyes that this wasn't easy for him, but I wouldn't pressure him any. I wanted him to know he could tell me anything, but he could take as much time as he needed to. "Uh..." he scratched the back of his neck with his other hand. "I got drafted." Stopping just before crossing the street toward the park, I turned to face him, looking up into his face. "Say that again..." I didn't want him to say it again, but I had to be certain. "Gabriella, I was..." He took a sharp breath. "...drafted. Into the war." Closing my eyes, I turned my head down. I knew that's what he had said, but I had hoped it wasn't. "Oh..." was all I could say, nodding slowly, not looking back at him as I turned my head, seeing we could cross the street now, taking a step down off the curb. "Wait," he stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me back up onto the curb toward him. "Say something." Looking back into his pristine blue eyes I bit my lip hard, swallowing and shaking my head, my voice barely coming out in a whisper, "I can't." Sighing, he relented. "We'll walk till you can." Thankfully he understood. I knew he would. He always understood me. He held my hand as we stepped off the curb and crossed the street toward the park.

But I still couldn't face him. Keeping my eyes facing in front of me, not turning my head or averting my eyes off my purpose... not to look at him. But I had to say something sometime. What did I say? I don't want you to go! I didn't, but it's not like he could just say he didn't want to and they'd let him stay. But it was all I could think of to say. "I don't want you to go, Troy." I didn't know how I could ever let him go. "I don't wanna go either," he told me, bringing my hand back up for another kiss against my knuckles." I swallowed softly, still not turning toward him. "But I don't have a choice." Finally looking at him, I swallow the lump forming in my throat, turning to face him fully. "I love you, Troy." Shaking my head. "I don't know how I can let you go like this." Troy leaned down, pressing a kiss to my forehead, lingering there. "I know.." His hands rubbed at my arms gently. "I swear if I wasn't being forced... I wouldn't leave you." Closing my eyes, I try my best to hold it together, even though inside my heart was breaking. "When–" My voice broke, belying my composure. I swallowed, taking a shaky breath. "When do you ... have to go?" I hated asking, but I had to know how much time I had with him before he had to go. "I don't know yet... I'm not even sure they'll allow me to fight. I got the paper a few days ago and went for my tests... We'll find out soon if and when I leave. I'm so sorry, beautiful." He rubbed my arms some more and I nodded my head slightly.

Lifting my arms, I wrapped them around him tightly. "How horrible is it of me to suggest you dodge it?" Closing my eyes, I wished we could move to Mexico, start a life there were he couldn't be pulled away from me by the draft. Sighing, Troy laid his head against mine. "You and I know I can't do that..." I knew he couldn't, but it didn't keep me from wanting him to stay. "...not when I'd become a fugitive. I wouldn't want to spend my whole life, our whole life hiding." Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer, they silently streamed from my ears, as I whispered. "I know..." I hugged him tighter. "I know." I hated that he couldn't. I hated that he couldn't just say that he didn't want to go and they'd let him stay. "I love you," he told me, leaning closer to me to kiss my forehead, wiping at her tears. I hated crying, but my guy was leaving for the war... Who wouldn't cry? "I love you so much. All you have to do is wait just a little while for me. I promise I'll be home." Pulling back to look at him, I licked my lips. "Wait for you?" Shaking my head, I made sure he knew, "I'd wait forever for your return, Troy." He smiled down at me, that smile that always made my heart jump. "Good because I can't wait to get home to you. It will be the one thing keeping me sane... the one thing I'll be holding dear and close to me to survive."

Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to keep the tears from falling more heavily. "You have to survive!" Opening my eyes, I inhaled quickly. "Don't talk like that, Troy!" I knew he hadn't meant it that way, but I couldn't help but think that. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you." He kissed me gently. "I'll be fine." Taking a few short, quick breaths, I spoke softly, "You'd better be. You have to read every letter I'll send you," I told him, trying to smile. "I'm going to write you every single day." I wiped away a stray tear. "Good. Because I look forward to writing you back every single day." Wrapping my arms back around him, I closed my eyes tightly, holding him tightly, whispering softly, "I love you, Troy... Forever." He hugged me tightly, leaning his forehead back against mine. "I love you, Gabriella. Forever." I knew our love was forever. I knew he'd come home to me. He wouldn't leave me back here waiting for him and not come home to me. I just had to hope that this war didn't last so long. I could only bear it if he was gone for years. He was my life, my love... I knew he was my soul mate, and we belonged together. Not even a war could keep us apart.


	2. Ours

I was unable to sleep after leaving Haley's. I tried to rack my brain on how I could make things better between us. Then it hit me! I got out of bed, threw on my pants and slid my boots on, grabbing my keys and running out the door. Driving as fast as I could, albeit legally, I arrived within about five minutes. Taking a deep breath I drove onto their driveway and then onto the grass and to the side of the house where Haley's room is. Leaving the engine running, I get out, walking over to the flower bed again, picking up some rocks, stepping back and walking back to the car. I turn the radio on to our favorite station, standing back out of the car, starting to toss pebbles at her bedroom window. Gene Kelly's _If I Could Write a Book_ was playing through the speakers. I knew Haley would hear it and hopefully she'd be down here with me in no time. I saw the curtain part and my heart lept in my chest. She hadn't opened the window, but I could tell she had muttered my name.

Smiling up at her, I bowed slightly. "Come dance with me," I called up to her, hoping she'd take my invitation and come down to join me on our makeshift dance floor. She shook her head and stepped away from the window, the curtains falling back into place. I hoped she was coming down with me, so I waited, my head turned to the back porch, waiting to see my girl. Within a minute, there she was, dressed in nothing but her sleeping gown. My heart raced inside my chest, but I remained calm. "Lucas! You're going to wake my parents!" I turned back to the car, leaning in to turn down the music. Turning back to her, I smiled, happy she decided to join me. "Dance with me, baby." Then there it was, the signal that told me I was golden. She smiled. It was half a smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. Taking a step off the porch, she walked over to me. "And why would I go and do something like that? It's freezing out here!" I only winked at her when she said that. "I'll keep you warm in my arms," I told her, holding my hand out to her.

She took my hand, stepping closer to me. "This doesn't mean I'm not mad at you... this just means I'm cold." She laughed and I pulled her into my arms, starting to sway to the music. "I love you, Haley. Nothing that ever happens will ever stop that. Nothing that either of us will ever do will stop that." A soft sigh came from her lips and she laid her head against my chest as I held her. "I love you, more than all the stars in the sky.. and no matter what happens nothing will ever change that. I know I was angry with you..." She slowly trailed off, smiling up at me. "But I still and will always be completely in love with you." Rubbing her back softly, holding her against me, I smiled down at her after she basically just said she's not mad at me anymore. "So, you like the dancing?" I asked, smirking down at her. "If you mean like by... it worked at making me less mad at you, then, yes?" The grin she gave me was all the reward I needed, even if she had forgiven me. Her smile made my heart soar.

Laughing, I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm glad." I shook my head slightly. "Because I couldn't sleep knowing you were still mad at me." She smiled up at me and I turned her in my arms, dancing as a new song, Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire singing _Cheek to Cheek_, started playing. It was perfect for the moment. "Well, honestly.. I couldn't sleep myself any better than you. I'm glad you came." She smiled, leaning up to press her lips to mine. I kissed her back just as softly, pulling back slowly, looking up at the house and back down at her. "You wouldn't be... interested in coming back over to my place would you? I can hold you all night long. We could both get the sleep we need." She looked up at me, her cheeks reddened from the thought. "Lucas! I can't do that!" She bit her lip, blushing from cheek to cheek. But I was serious. "Please," I asked again, shaking my head. "I'll be the perfect gentleman." I held up my three fingers in Weeblo Scout's oath. "Scouts Honor." I knew she trusted me. I didn't have to give my word on it.

"I'd love too. Just let me get some things, okay?" I nodded, gesturing my head back to the car. "I'll turn my radio down," I told her, winking back at her. She leaned up, giving me a quick kiss. "Thanks!" I smiled brightly as she ran back to the porch, up the stairs and back through the back door. Leaning back against the hood of my car, I waited patiently for her to come back down to me. It wasn't long before I saw her smiling face coming back through the door and back over to me. "I'm all ready to go, Mr. Scott." Smiling, I reached out to take her bag, wrapping my arm around her waist. I walked with her around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door, tossing the bag into the back and turning back to look at her. "I love you, Haley James. Always and forever." Leaning down to her, I pressed my lips against hers again, kissing her softly. She slid her arms up and around my neck, smiling against my lips as she whispered, "Always and forever." Rubbing her back, I pull back and help her into the car. Pulling her seat belt on, she looked up at me, smiling. "Thank you." Nodding, I smiled back down at her. "You're welcome." I leaned back in, kissing her on the head before standing back up, closing the door and running around my side to get in.

Pulling back and off the grass, I drive back onto the road. Once on the road, Haley leaned her head over onto my shoulder. "I'm glad you came to get me." Smiling brightly, I turn my head slightly to kiss her forehead. "What do you think your parents are going to think about the tire tracks on their lawn in the morning?" I asked, trying not to laugh. But Hales didn't hold back at all. "They'll not be the least bit happy... especially when they go to my room and find it empty. I think I might grounded for the rest of my life." Laughing out loud with her, I shook my head. "You're eighteen, baby. They can't ground you!" She looked up at me, her eyes as serious as can be. "Well they can because I do live with them... so unless I get my own place. I'll be grounded." She laughed some more and that's when the idea sparked in my head, like a light bulb switching on. Looking over at her, seriously, even with the smile from laughing still on my face. "You can have my place." I looked over at her briefly to gauge her response. "What?" she asked, shaking her head. "That's your place, silly!" Smiling genuinely over at her, I shook my head. "Well, I hope it will be our place." She slowly smiled in return. "Really?" I nodded, glancing back over at her. "That is, if you'll have us." I didn't know if she'd say yes or not. I hadn't actually asked her to move in with me or marry me yet, but she had to know I wanted to be with her forever. "Of course I'll have you!" Smiling brightly, I reached over to wrap my arm around her, kissing the top of her head again. "I love you, baby!" Wrapping her arms around me, I heard her yawn agaisnt my chest. "Love you." Smiling, I whispered down against the top of her head, "Love you, Hales."

* * *

><p>I sat across the table from Troy in Karen's Diner sipping my Strawberry shake. Ever since he told me he was drafted, I couldn't help feeling a little blue, but I did my best to hide it, even if I knew he knew exactly how I was feeling. I never could keep anything from him. "You know the whole point of getting you your favorite shake is to help you out of your funk, right?" Troy spoke and I looked up at him over the top of my shake, having to replay in my head what he said. Letting my teeth drag over my bottom lip, I sat up straight. "I'm sorry. My mind is somewhere else..." I apologized, trying to smile for him. He leaned over, taking a sip of his chocolate shake before looking back up at me. "That's okay... but do you think I could borrow that beautiful mind for a second?" he asked, smirking across the table at me. Smiling more at him, purely, nothing held back, I couldn't even help but giggle slightly. "Of course. How can I be of assistance? Or better yet, how would you like to use my mind?" He answered straight out, "Well I wanted to pick at it... maybe see what it thinks about some stuff?" Smiling, I nodded at him. "Anything you want," I told him, leaning forward and taking a sip of my shake again, but not taking my eyes off him.<p>

"Well, I was planning on asking Gabby if she'd be interested in living in my place while I was away.. what do you think she'd say?" I narrowed my eyes in on him as he took a long sip of his shake. Swallowing the sip I had just taken, I open my mouth slowly. "Gabby...?" Shaking my head, I tried to think about who we knew named Gabby. Moreover, I had to wonder why he wanted a girl in his apartment. "I don't know any... Gabby?" He looked over at me as if I had completely forgotten everything. "Gabriella... you know a Gabby pretty well..." I tried to think, but the more I thought, I only came back to myself. "Ummm..." I nodded slowly, "I know... me..." He shook his head at me. "You really are off somewhere else, aren't you?" he asked, laughing. I was. More than he could understand. I couldn't stop thinking about him and his draft. It was all I ever thought about. Laughing softly, I leaned back in my chair. "I'm sorry, Troy," I barely spoke, swallowing softly. "You ... you want me to live at your place?"

He nodded, taking a key out from his pocket and sliding it across the table to me. "That I do. If you'll stay there that is." I looked down at the key and back up at him. "I can't," I spoke somberly, shaking my head. "Troy... If I take this..." I felt like he was saying he wasn't going to come back. Biting my lip, I looked down at the key, trying not to cry. It was all I ever thought about. Troy leaving... and never coming back. "What? Why not? I want you to stay at my place while I'm gone... and when I come back... we can live there together? Is that so bad?" Blinking, I looked back up at him, shaking my head. "You giving me this is like you saying you're not coming back..." Shaking my head more, I told him, more rather pleading with him because I couldn't accept that. "I can't..." I couldn't accept that, not when I was in love with him as much as I was and there was no way he could stay. "No... it's not like that, Gabriella. It's not. It's me promising you I'll be back so we can spend forever together, starting in that apartment. You have to believe in me." My lip trembled as I took a shaky breath. "You _have _to promise me that. You have to promise you will come home to me." Even if he just had, I had to hear it again. "I have promised you. And I'll keep on promising you." Picking up my hand, he looked straight at me and I felt the levees at my eyes holding back my tears beginning to give way. "I swear I'll come home. To you."

One tear falls down my cheek and I nod slowly, trying to smile for him. "Ok," I answer, barely able to whisper. Smiling, he lifted his hand up to wipe my tear away. "I love you and I am coming home to you no matter what it takes. I promise you." Smiling more, I lean down, pressing my lips to his hand holding mine. "I love you, Troy." Turning my head, I rest my cheek there on his hand. "I love you. With everything I got. And I will be here with you till the end of the world. You know that?" Lifting my head, I wipe away another tear. "I do know that," I told him, smiling a little more for him. "And I love you. More than anything, Troy. I will love you to the end of the Earth and beyond." He leaned in closer to me, giving me a soft kiss. "Now, stop worrying. I made my promise and I mean it." Licking my lips after he pulls back, I look up into his eyes. "Tell me how I stop worrying about you, Troy." It seemed so easy for him, but it wasn't for me. "You just do." He smiled, kissing my hand. Whispering, I tell him honestly, "I don't know how. All I've been thinking about since you told me you were drafted..."

My eyes widened. "Have you heard back from them yet? Do you know when you're leaving?" My heart rate picked up, not knowing how much time I have left with my guy. "Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just worry about me and you and stop ruining time we have, okay?" I tried to nod, smiling only softly as he ran his hand across my cheek softly. "I just wanna be here with you and enjoy whatever amount of time left I have." Standing up, he looked back down at me. "Let's go home." Looking up at him briefly, I looked back down at the key on the table, picking it up and standing up with him, trying to joke with him as I hold up the key. "Your place or mine?" He laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist. "How about our place?" Smiling, I wrap my arm around him as well, laying my head against his chest. "I love you, Wildcat." I did, more than anything. "I love you," he replied, leaning down and kissing the top of my head as we headed toward the door.


	3. Give Me Everything

Troy and I were shipping off tomorrow. It had come way too quickly and the closer it got, the more I already missed Haley. She was my girl, and here I was leaving her. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be going anywhere and we wouldn't be in the middle of this fucking war. I didn't believe in war and I was sure the world could handle their shit without engaging in senseless violence. But I had a duty to my country, and I would defend it to my last breath, just as I would protect my girl. Haley meant the world to me and I wasn't going to go into this war with no objective other than getting back to see her. I loved her, with my whole heart. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to get back to her, sooner rather than later and then I'd marry her. We'd have five children and grow old together. That was the plan and nothing was going to keep me from that plan.

But tonight, Troy and I were taking our girls out for a night they'd never forget. Troy and I wouldn't. We'd carry the memories of this night into battle with us. We were going to start with a picture show and then all head over to the diner before going out dancing. A night full of fun. No thinking about tomorrow. Because tomorrow... Tomorrow was something none of us wanted to think about. Troy and I would be leaving and none of us knew when we'd be seeing Haley or Gabby again. But tonight, the rule was we didn't talk about tomorrow. The only thing we had was tonight and we weren't going to ruin it thinking about what laid ahead of us over the horizon. Tonight it was just the four of us, the four musketeers, nothing in our way. And after we spent the evening together, we'd all go back to the apartment building, back to our homes where Troy and I would spend the night with our girls alone.

Both Troy and I had given our apartments to them anyway, so basically it was as if we were spending the night at their places, not them spending the night at ours. It wasn't as though anything would happen. I had promised Haley that when she stayed with me I'd be the perfect gentleman. I meant that. I loved Haley and I wanted to make love to her, but I knew that we would wait until we got married. I'd heard of soldiers marrying their girls before they went off to war, but I didn't want to do that because I was afraid she would think I was doing it only because I thought I was going to die and I didn't want to go to war withing being married to her. I wanted our wedding to be more special than that. I knew she did to. I didn't want it to be something we did in the heat of the moment. She deserved the grandest wedding I could give her and that didn't mean getting married in the middle of the night by a JP.

We saw an Orson Welles directed film. I paid a dollar for both of us to get in. Popcorn was only ten cents though. _"How much was that "French Fried" popcorn, Jackie? Only 10 cents? What a bargain!" "Thank you for NOT talking during the movie!"_ It was what played at the beginning of every movie. It made me laugh every time. The movie was good. I laughed the whole entire time. I was glad we were able to see a funny movie. I didn't know if I could sit through anything less, not when all I could think about was what was happening tomorrow. I knew we weren't supposed to be thinking about it, but it was all I could do to think about it. So I kept my arm around Haley the whole time. And when we got to mom's diner, my arm stayed there. I wasn't letting her go for one moment.

When we got to the dance hall, there were dozens of soldiers there, all of them shipping out with us tomorrow. I couldn't believe how many of them there were. But they weren't who was important. Haley was the only thing on my mind. I was grateful for all the slow songs the were playing. There were a few jiving songs, but for the most part, we were slow dancing for a few hours, and that meant I held Haley in my arms the entire time. I wasn't going to let her go tonight for the life of me. When we were finished dancing, we all got back in my Mustang, heading back over to the apartment building. I parked the car in the parking lot, getting out of the car and pulling the seat forward so Troy and Gabby could get out. Hurrying around the car, I open up Haley's door and take her hand, helping her out. Locking up the car, I walked in with my girl and our best friends.

Coming up to our door, I unlocked it, looking down the hall toward Troy, saluting him as I opened the door. "Good night, G," Haley told Gabriella good night. Gabriella smiled down the hall to both of us. "Night, H." I nodded to Troy one more time before walking into my apartment with Haley. Shutting the door behind her, I looked down at her, placing my hand on her back. "Would you like something to drink, baby?" She pulled her shoes off, tossing them on the floor before turning to wrap her arms around my neck. "I think I could go for a coke... but I'd much rather you stay right here." I smiled down at her, arching my eyebrow quickly a few times. "How about you get your cake and eat it too? OR should I say COKE and DRINK it too?" I knew it was corny, but I said it anyway. Lifting her up in to my arms, I walked with her toward the kitchen, pressing my lips against hers, cradling her against my chest.

"Lucas!" she giggled out when I lifted her up, wrapping her arms around my neck, returning my kiss as sweetly as sugar. "I guess I am a lucky girl..." I laughed, holding her against me with one arm as I open the door to the fridge, reaching in for two bottles of coke, shutting the door with my foot. "I'm the lucky one, baby." I sat the bottles down on the counter, shifting Haley slightly to sit her on the counter in front of me, standing barely between her legs. I pulled out the drawer beside me, pulling out a bottle opener. Popping the top off her bottle, I handed it to her. "For you, my lady!" Popping the top off mine, I picked it up, holding it up to her. "Toast? To... tonight. And the most beautiful girl in the world." I nodded. That sounded like the best thing to toast to. "I know I am the luckiest man in the world." I caused her to blush and I smiled, finding her heeled feet beside my legs swaying back and forth incredibly sexy.

"I don't think you should compliment me so much... it may make me grow a big noggin." I laughed with her as she looked up at me, only to take a long sip of her soda. "That was also for the greatest man to ever live..." I smiled brightly at her."Well, the greatest man also has a big noggin, so if he gives the most beautiful girl in the world a big noggin as well, then we're even more made for each other." I winked at her, taking a long sip of the soda, winking at her. She took a sip of her soda before setting it down beside her and wrapping her legs around my body. I moved closer to her out of pure instinct, not able to get close enough. She started to undo my jacket and I sat my drink down as well. "I know we promised... not to talk about this... but I'm going to miss you everyday." Taking my hat off my head, I sat it down on the other side of her from where I put my hat, taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to miss you too..." I shook my head. "More than I ever knew I could miss anything." Moving my hands to her hips, I rubbed them softly. She lowered her eyes and I knew I had made her cry. I hadn't wanted to do that, but I knew my Hales. I knew when she was crying, even if she tried to hide it. She laid her hands on mine, speaking softly, "I wish you didn't have to go... and I know that's selfish." Taking another deep breath, I made sure she knew I didn't want to hear her talk like that. "Hey." I turned myhead down to look up at her. "Look at me." Standing up straight when she turned her head up, I shook my head. "Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you." I shook my head again for emphasis. "Nobody is ever going to take me away from you either. I maybe going half way around the world, but I'm always here with you." I placed my hand over her chest where her heart is. "Right here. Nothing is ever going to change that." I leaned my head forward, pressing my lips softly to hers, whispering against them. "I love you, Haley." She wiped away a tear and I swallowed hard, my heart breaking for how much I was breaking hers. "I love you too... I just... I get scared... thinking about all that danger... the guns..."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me tighter to her, kissing the side of my head. "I love you and I always will." Wrapping my arms around her waist, I buried my face in her neck, breathing her into me. "I will come back to you. I promise you that, baby." She pulled back from me, wiping her more tears from her face. "I know. Now no more sadness, remember?" She smiled brightly, reaching down for her coke. "What shall we do?" Shaking my head, I told her, "Anything you want. Tonight is your night." But she repeated my head movement. "Nope! Tonight is your night. That is what I want. I can do anything I want... for months on end... you can't. So tonight is your night, my handsome boyfriend." I smiled down at her, looking down between us, her legs wrapped around me before looking back up at her. But what I wanted I couldn't have. Shaking my head, I let her know, "What I want... I can't have." She raised an eyebrow at that, taking a long drink. "You never know unless you say it out loud? Right?" Swallowing, I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I want you." She smiled, shaking her head. "Silly boy you already have me." I shook my head in return, letting my fingers run up her arm. "No... I mean... I want _you_. I want to be one with you."

She blinked, staring at my fingers moving down her arm now. "Like..." I could see her swallow, her voice coming out small, "...making love?" Nodding, I moved my hand from her shoulder to her face, caressing her bottom lip with my thumb. "Yes, baby. If you would rather we wait... That's ok. I would never pressure you to do anything." She took a deep breath, thinking about it before blurting out, "I want to... more than anything..." She was biting her lip, but she was saying she wanted to. Blinking, I took a deep breath. "You... you're sure?" Nodding slowly, she slid her hands up to push my jacket from my shoulders. It fell to the floor behind me, but I didn't care where it landed. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life..." I ran my fingers through her hair, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Haley. Always and forever." Leaning in, I pressed my lips to hers, holding her head against mine, kissing her deeper.

I lifted her against me, keeping her legs wrapped around me as I held her in my arms, walking with her out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. I kicked the door shut with my foot, walking with her across the room to the bed. Sitting her down on it, I pulled at my tie, tossing it on the floor before starting to unbutton my shirt. She knelt up on the bed, pushing my shift of my shoulders before I'd even pulled it from my pants. It hung there as I undid my belt and my pants. They all fell to the floor into a puddle at my feet. Stepping out of them and my shoes, I stepped closer to her, placing my hands on either side of her face, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. I let my hands move from her face, down her neck and over her shoulders to her back, finding the zipper at the back of her dress, pulling it down. Slowly, I peeled the dress down and off of her shoulders, slowly pushing her to lay down on the bed.

I slowly pulled the dress down and off of her body leaving her in her bra, panties and her nylons. God, she had the most amazing body. I looked over her, letting out a heavy breath of air. "My God, baby. You're in– You're so beautiful!" I inhaled deeply, letting my eyes wash over her some more before gripping the nylon material and pulling it down off of her hips, rolling them down her legs and dropping them off the bed. Slowly I moved to lay down on top of her, laying mostly to the side of her. I placed my hand on her face, pulling it closer to mine as I kissed her deeply, letting my hand wander down over her neck, down over the side of her breast to rest on her side, pulling her closer to me. I knew by now she could feel my hard cock against her thigh as I laid beside her.

Pulling back, I looked deep into her eyes in the moonlit room. I didn't need to ask her again if she was sure about this. The look in her eyes told me everything I needed. She wanted this as much as I did. She was as ready for it as I was. Leaning back down against her, I whispered against her lips, "I love you, Haley." I brushed my lips across hers and she whispered back, "I love you, Lucas." That made me want her even more than I already did. Pressing my lips against hers, I slid my hands down her sides, pulling at her panties, sliding them down over her perfect thighs dropping them off the bed once off of her slender calves. I licked my lips, swallowing, seeing her perfect pussy uncovered to me. Looking up at her, I breathed in, letting my hand rest on her flat stomach as I lean in, pressing my lips softly to hers. My other hand slipped underneath her, pulling at the clasps to her bra. I pulled that from her slowly, dropping it aside before standing up and pulling my military-issued tank top over my head. Looking back down at her, I swear my cock was about ready to burst through the confines of my military-issued boxer briefs. I pulled them quickly from my body, needing to be as naked as Haley, needing to feel her naked body pressed to mine.

Looking into her eyes, I lifted her leg slightly, spreading it from her other leg so I could move between them. "I love you, Haley," I whispered, coming up against the warmth of her core. My cock was mere inches from her heaven, what would be my heaven as soon as I slid inside her. Sex ed had taught us that when a woman's hymen breaks, or tears, it's painful for the woman. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew the pain would subside. Kissing her, deeply, I pushed my cock deep within her, slowly, but not that slow. I thought the longer I took to slide into her, the more it would hurt. She gasped out into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her up to me more, holding in my gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, baby," I whispered, holding her closer to me. I pulled back slightly, pushing more into her. She gasped out again, the tears falling softly from her eyes. I took a deep breath, kissing her chin softly. "Hold on to me, baby," I told her gently and she wrapped her arms tighter around me, shaking slightly.

I continued to move in and out of her and soon enough she was moaning, moving her hips with me. "That's right, baby," I whispered against her lips, pulling her more to me as I picked up my pace a little. "Lucas!" she gasped out. I had no idea it would build this quickly, but we were both ready to explode. I pressed my lips back down to hers, kissing her deeply as I felt her walls clamp down around me, pulling me deeper into her as I exploded, releasing everything I have into her. I couldn't help but collapse on top of her. I could feel her heart beating in time with mine. Just as her pussy walls were pulsing around my throbbing cock. We were completely in sync and I loved it. I turned after a while, still staying inside her. I wasn't near as hard as I had been, but I didn't want to leave her. I pulled the covers around us, pulling against me more. Noticing the alarm clock on the nightstand, I realized, more time had gone by than I thought. Time really does fly by when you're having fun. I kissed the top of her head, whispering softly into her hair, "I love you, Haley." I felt her lips curl into a smile against my chest. "I love you, Lucas."

* * *

><p>I had walked up the stairs with my heels in my hand. My feet were killing me after the long night we'd had, but I didn't want it to end. Troy was leaving tomorrow, and even though we had a rule that we wouldn't talk about it, I couldn't get it off my mind. "Night, H," I called down the hall after she said good night and I walked into Dante's and my apartment. He had asked me to move in here and stay here while he was gone, so I guess that made it our apartment. Anyway, tonight it would be. And when he got home, it would be as well. We'd live together forever after he got back from fighting this horrible war that was taking him away from me. But I knew he had no choice. That didn't make this any easier on me though. Troy had saluted Lucas, telling them good night before walking inside with me. He took my shoes from me and I thanked him, smiling at him as he tossed them aside. I would have put them away more purposefully, but that was good enough for me. He stepped closer to me, kissing me gently.<p>

"What would you like to do? It's been a long wonderful night. We could sleep if you want?" I shook my head, I looked up into his eyes, letting my hands move up his chest over his uniform... Damn, he looked so good in it, despite what it represented. "I don't want to sleep tonight..." I looked straight into his eyes. "I don't think I can..." He pulled his hat from his head, setting down on the chair near us, turning back to me and letting his arms move up my arms. "We could just hold each other..." Shaking my head, I told him, "No... Not just hold each other, Troy... I want more..." Dragging my lips over my bottom lip, I continued slowly. "I want to give you more than that..." He blinked several times down at me and I knew I had caught him off guard. "More?" I nodded softly, smiling gently up at him. "More." I licked my lips, noticing how dry they were. "I don't want you going off to fight this war without ever..." Taking a deep breath, I took the step closer to him, closing the distance between us. "... making love..."

"Oh..." His breath hitched in his throat and he tried to speak, "We... don't... have... to do that... sweetie... I mean I am just fine kissing and hugging you..." I knew he would be. He was the perfect gentleman in that regard. He always had been. But it wouldn't be enough for me. Not tonight. Shaking my head, I whispered, "I'm not." I slid my hands up over his shoulders and around to the back of his head, running my fingers over his newly-shaven head. "Oh... You're... sure? Right? I mean a hundred percent... sure?" Smiling faintly, I assured him, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Dante. I don't want you to go without never making love to you." He nodded in return this time, stepping closer to me and reaching behind me, slowly pulling down the zipper on the back of my dress. I held pulled my hair over my shoulder so it didn't get caught up in the zipper. He leaned in closer to me, pressing his lips to the side of my head, speaking beside my ear, "If you're sure.. I'm sure."

Closing my eyes, I nodded softly, whispering, "I'm sure." That was all he needed. He pulled my dress down, letting it fall to a pool at my feet. Kissing the side of my neck gently, I felt the cold air waft in as he inhaled me into him. "I love you, Gabby." Biting my lip and smiling gently, I slid my hands down his chest, to the buttons on his jacket, undoing it. "I love you, Troy." He moved his head over to the other side of my neck, whispering, "Anytime you wanna stop... just say stop... okay?" I knew he would be this wonderful, but I didn't want to stop. Not for anything. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders, I looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to stop." I tossed his jacket over to the chair where he had laid his hat. I felt his hands at my back, starting to undo my bra. "Good..." Pulling at his tie, I untied it, pulling it from his neck, tossing it over onto the chair as well before starting to unbutton his shirt, biting softly on my lip.

He gently pulled my bra down, letting the material slip from his fingers, falling onto the floor with my dress. "You're perfect..." he whispered, his eyes wafting over my body before leaning in to press his lips to my chest, right above my heart. Gasps slightly as the cool air brushes over my skin, I closed my eyes, feeling his lips kiss my bare chest. Breathing deeply, I whispered, "Thank you." I gripped tightly at the material of his shirt, feeling … something stir down in my core. It had to be my clitoris. I was very turned on, I knew I was, and I was physically responding to his touch, his lips, everything that was him. He gently lifted me up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, carrying me over to the couch and laying me back. Grasping my breast in his hand, he thumbed the nipple, kissing me deeply. I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms tightly around him, pulling him more to me.

Pulling back and pulling his shirt and his green tank top off, he tossed them aside before coming back down and kissing me again. I shivered, feeling his bare chest against my breasts, holding him tightly against me. He pulled back yet again, undoing his belt and pulling it from it's loops before starting to unzip my pants. Kicking them and his shoes off, he lifted me up slightly, pulling my nylons down, kissing my bare legs. "I love you." I lifted my hips slightly out of instinct, feeling his warm breath on my legs as he spoke. Breathing deeply, I rubbed his shaved head. "I love," I said, pausing only to take a forced breath, "you!" I could barely think let alone breathe. We were two thin pieces of material away from being completely naked with each other. I was already high as a kite being this naked with him. His hands then came up to my panties, peeling them slowly down off of my legs.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip, but I couldn't hide his gaze. I didn't want to, but I felt completely exposed to him, aside from the fact that I was laying here completely naked beneath him. I loved it. I loved being naked like this with him. Well, he wasn't naked yet. I slid my hands down over his sides, grabbing at his boxer briefs and pulling them down, using my feet to get them down all the way. Now, we were finally naked together, just the way we should be. Just the way nature intended us to be. Yes, we had been taught not to do this until marriage, but I didn't care. I didn't see the point in waiting. I already knew we were going to be together forever. I already knew that one day we would be married. I didn't know when, but I knew when this war was over, he'd come home and we would be married. That day was far off, but I knew it would be here sooner than we would think now.

That's why we couldn't think about tomorrow. Because as soon as he left, it would only be an unknown countdown until he actually came home. I didn't know how long this war would last, but I knew he had to be out there fighting it. That's why I didn't want him to leave tonight without making love with him. He pushed my legs apart, sliding in between them and I lifted my hips to him, more out of instinct than anything. I felt his cock erect, pressing against my opening. "Yes, Troy," I whispered, pulling him, guiding him with my legs as I wrapped them around him. "Make love to me." It didn't take any more enticing. He pushed deep within me and my eyes shot open wide as I gripped onto his shoulders. I wanted to scream out in pain. The sheer tearing sensation, mixed with the heat of that tear was about enough to make me scream out, but I held it in, biting my lip hard.

He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. He continued to move in and out of me and before I knew it the pain subsided. I gasped into his mouth, more so whimpering as he moved in and out of me. Lifting my hips more to him, I held onto him more tightly. "Troy!" I cried out as he pushed deeper into me, his lips trailing down my chin and down my neck. "Oh! Oh, my!" I'd never felt anything so amazing in my life, and I knew I wouldn't again, not until Troy gets home. I was going to wait here, faithfully for him, not letting anything come between us, just as there was nothing between us at this moment, not one stitch of clothing, nothing. Beyond that, we were completely open to each other emotionally. We were connected in a way, far deeper than I ever knew possible. And just as I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt the inside of my womanhood tighten up and my clitoris began to jump excitedly. Just as that was happening, I felt Troy jerk against me before feeling a warm liquid release from his cock deep within me. I held on to him tightly until both of our bodies were finished shaking together.

I held Troy against me as our hearts beat against each others through our chests. I kissed his head softly, whispering there, "I love you, Troy. Forever." He pulled his head up to look at me, his eyes and his lips smiling down at me. "I love you, Gabriella," he whispered, weakly pulling himself up from my body. I felt so empty when he pulled out of me, I wanted to cry. Looking up at him forlornly, I asked quietly, "Where are you going?" He leaned down to pick me up, cradling me against his chest. "We're not sleeping on the couch, baby," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine as he walked with me in his arms to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to the bed, pulling down the sheets and laying me down on the bed before crawling in with me. He pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips softly, whispering against them. "I love you, forever, Gabriella. Forever." Smiling, I pulled him to me. I wasn't going to think about tomorrow anymore until tomorrow came, and even then I was sure I'd avoid it until he absolutely had to go. "I love you, Troy."


	4. The Hardest Thing

_I think today had to be the worst day of my life. I had to say goodbye to my boyfriend, my soul mate, and after last night, my lover. I didn't know if I could make it through the day without crying. But I wanted to stay strong for Troy. I wanted to stay strong for H. Who am I kidding? I had to stay strong for myself. If I broke down, I'd cry then entire time he was gone and when he came home, he'd come home to a depressed mess. I wasn't about ready to do that to Troy. I loved him and I wanted him to come home to the girl he knows now, the one happily, blissfully in love with him. I wasn't going to fall apart on him. I was determined not to. I was going to stay strong for everyone._

_H was staying strong too. We both had tears behind our eyes, but neither of us were going to let them fall. We were strong women. We may not share blood, but we had the same strength, the same fortitude. As much as we wanted to fall apart on Troy and Lucas, we weren't going to. We were holding firm to our resolve. We had to believe that Troy and Lucas were coming back to us. We couldn't believe otherwise. We loved them and we knew they loved us. That love was enough to bring them back to us. They would come back because they knew they had our love waiting for them. And no matter what, that love was not going to falter while they were away. Distance only makes the heart grow fonder, right? I believed that, and I was holding onto it as we stood at the Albuquerque Sunport waiting, or rather dreading the time when the flight was to leave._

_We sat in the terminal at the gate, H and I sat beside each other with Troy and Lucas on either side of us. Troy held my hand, looking at it. He ran his fingers over my ring finger, pulling it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Some day you'll have my ring on that finger. Actually," he stopped placing my hand down before pulling open is bag. He pulled out a tin case, opening it. "We're not allowed to wear jewelry, aside from our dog tags," he said, pulling at it slightly from underneath his uniform and letting it drop back down, "but dog tags aren't really jewelry are they?" I looked at him, slightly confused, as he put the tin back in the bag before sitting back up straight. "I wasn't going to leave this behind, but as long as it's on your finger, I really don't feel like I'm leaving it, since I'm giving it to you and it will be in better hands." Smiling, he picked my left hand back up in his, sliding his school ring onto my finger._

_I looked down at it, my eyes glistening with the tears I was determined not to let fall. It was a few sizes too big, but that didn't matter. He had given me his school ring and I knew what it was meant to symbolize, even if he said it anyway. "This may not be an engagement ring, and I know it's a bit big. You can put it on a chain or something later, but I wanted you to have it. This way everyone will know you're mine." I looked up, into his eyes, smiling brightly. _"Troy!" _It took everything I had in me not to cry with how happy, sad, worried, scared, excited... I was. I inhaled sharply, smiling brightly. _"I love you, Troy! I love you so much!"_ I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him deeply. He slipped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him._

That day seemed so long ago, even if it was only three weeks ago. I could see it in my head as though it had only happened yesterday. But Troy had been gone for three long weeks. After a few days I had received his first letter and was able to send him all the letters I had written from the day he had left up until that moment. I wrote him that day after reading his letter. He said that life here wasn't anything like he had expected, but then again, it wasn't really life. Everywhere he looked he saw death. The only thing that brought him peace was thinking about me. I hated that he was over there, putting his life on the line for a war that we should have never been dragged into in the first place. Yes, ever since the day Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, I felt a sharp bitterness for them. I didn't have a reason to hate them before then, but I did now. I _especially_ hated them now. It was because of them my guy was halfway across the world fighting this stupid war.

But I wasn't going to dwell on that. When I wrote to Troy, I forgot about everything that was keeping us apart and just thought about us and I made believe that he was right there with me as I wrote him the letter. I imagined that he was there with me and I was telling him what I was writing to him in the letter. It helped me feel closer to him. I wanted to believe as I wrote to him he was writing to me at the same time and we were having a conversation together. Albeit, if he was writing me back, our conversation was days in delay, but that didn't matter to me. It was what I imagined and it made me feel better, it made me feel closer to him. I'd say that it made me miss him less, but nothing short of this war ending and him returning home to me would make me miss him any less.

The last week or so I had been feeling extremely sick. I was throwing up everything I ate, everything I drank. Everything I ate, everything I smelled, everything I even looked at made me nauseated and I was barely eating because of it. I equated it to missing Troy. I knew I was just worrying myself sick over him being gone and after a while it would go away. I tried willing it away, especially with writing the letters, but it wasn't working. I only seemed to get sicker and sicker. If this continued on any longer, I knew I was going to have to go to the doctor. Maybe he could give me a shot to take care of the nausea.

I wasn't about to accept that I was depressed, because in actuality, I wasn't. I missed him, more than anything, but I knew he still loved me and I knew he was alright. His letters every day told me he was alright. But I'd find out what was wrong with me IF I had to go to the doctor. But I was sure it was just my nerves wreaking havoc with my stomach. I wasn't going to tell Troy I was sick though. Because I was sure it was going to go away soon, even if I had to get something from the doctor. I hated needles, but if that's what it takes, I knew I would be better soon enough. Troy would never have to know. I didn't want to worry him any.

_Dear Troy,_

_I'm laying in our bed as I write you today. I think about the night we made love, first out on the couch, and then the morning after here in this bed. Everything still smells like you. I wear your shirts to bed and it makes me feel like your arms are wrapped around me. It may sound silly, but being here in this place, with all your things, makes me feel closer to you. It doesn't make me miss you any less, but it does make me feel closer to you._

_I think about you all the time, Troy, and not just that last night we were together. I think of things we used to do. I think of the times you'd hold me in your arms. If I concentrate hard enough, I can hear you telling me you love me. As I write this, I'm whispering out into the night "I love you." I talk to you all the time and make believe that you can hear me, that you can feel the love I'm sending you from back here in Albuquerque._

_I went to work today and Gretel was there today. She hadn't been to work in almost a week and a half. Honestly, after she told me why she was gone, I didn't know how she could be back to work so soon. Frank was killed over there. I don't know if he was with you in your squad or platoon or whatever you're in, but she said that his commanding officer wrote her specifically, telling her of the incident. What she told me, Troy..._

_I hate thinking about all the things you are going through. I can only imagine all the things you're seeing while you're over there. I don't know how you're able to do it day in and day out. I know I would never be able to do it. I love you so much more for everything you're doing out there. I hope and pray all the time that you're alright. I can't even tell you how many times I just hug your pillow to make me miss you less._

_But then I remember our rule and I know that you wouldn't want me sitting here feeling like this. I go out with H and C as often as I can just to busy myself with things so I'm not worrying about you all the time. I know that you're thinking about me though and I will never stop thinking about you. I love you, Troy. I always will love you. I'm going to go to bed now and hope to dream that you're here with me, holding me in your arms while I sleep. I love you so much and I will write you tomorrow like always!_

_My love forever,_

_Gabby_

* * *

><p>I laid in my bunker, staring up at the ceiling. The day had been long... Day? Days. I couldn't remember the last time we were able to just lay down like this. But they kept us rotated out on the front line. We all needed our sleep. But I wasn't sleeping right now. I was thinking about Haley. It was something I did 99.9% of the time. The other .1% I was asleep. Ok, so I slept more than that, and even when I was sleeping, I was thinking about Haley. I always dreamt about her. I would never want to stop dreaming about her. In my dreams we were happy and this war didn't exist. In my dreams we were married and everything was good in the world. I didn't have to miss her in my dreams. She was always there when I open my eyes and when I closed them, I knew she was right there with me too. But when I woke up, she was all the way on the other side of the world and I was left missing her again.<p>

"Mail, boys!" Our sergeant's voice brought me to a sitting position like a lightning bolt. He started to read out names as he tossed the mail and other packages to the men around the bunker. "Bolton." Troy quickly closed up a letter he had been writing to Gabriella trading the sergeant for the letter he handed him. Laying back down, he opened the letter and started to read it as though he weren't here anymore but he was back in Albuquerque with Gabriella. Her letters always made him drift away. He drifted when he wrote to her as well. No one else existed in the world but the two of them when he was reading her letters or replying to her.

"Scott." I stood, taking the bigger letter from him, the manilla envelope. I wondered what Abigail could be sending me now. We always loved it when people would send us something other than a letter. Not that we didn't love the letters everyone from home was sending us, but it was always a treat to get something more than a letter. "Thank you, sir," I muttered, dropping back down on the cot. Quickly opening the yellow-colored envelope, I pulled out her letter along with some photos she'd taken of her and Gabriella. "Troy!" I called over to him, but he was too far gone. Sitting back up, I stretched out my leg and kicked his cot. "Troy!"

He looked up and over at me. "What's your deal man? Can't you see I'm not here right now?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself. But then you won't get to see your doll, now will you?" He narrowed his eyes on me, turning his head to look at me completely. "What's got you all worked up?" I turned the photos over in my hand, showing him one of Gabriella alone. He quickly sat up, leaning over and taking the photo from me and looking down at it. "There's others here too, man." He quickly stood up, coming over to sit beside me on my cot. "Haley send you these?" I nodded my head. "Our girls look happy, don't they?" He nodded, taking more of the photos of Gabby from me. "Yeah, go ahead, man, take them." I laughed. I really didn't need them and I was sure the reason Haley had sent them was so I could give them to Troy.

He took the photos back over to his bunk and laid back down with them as he finished reading the letter from Gabriella. I unfolded the letter from Haley and laid back on the cot to read it. I could tell from the tone of her letter how much she missed me, even if we had made it a rule that we weren't supposed to talk about how much we missed each other. The tone was still there and I could hear it in her words. Every time I read her letters I could hear her voice in my head. I loved it. She had the most soothing voice in the world and even if I had had the worst day out on the battle field, watching the men I was serving with getting blown up or getting shot in the head, I could still get her letter and after reading it, I'd feel solace. She always did that for me. I didn't have to worry about anything because I knew she was back in Albuquerque missing me and loving me. Placing the pictures and letter on the bed beside me, I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil, laying down to write her.

_Dearest Haley,_

_I just got your photos. You look so beautiful, baby! Just like the last day I saw you. Maybe you're even more beautiful than you had been then. Troy's lost in Gabriella heaven. You can tell her the photos of her made his night. He might even be drooling over there. Of course, I'm only kidding. But he is beside himself with the photos. As am I! I always love it when you send me presents, and sending me a present of you is the best thing I could ever hope for._

_Today was long, but I'm glad that tonight we're in the bunker and we don't have to worry about keeping our heads on straight. Of course, we're always on alert, but when we're in the bunker we can relax a little bit. I wish I had you by my side though. Not here though. I would never wish for you to be here. I would never want you to see everything I see on a daily basis. No, I want to be home with you, in our apartment planning for our future._

_But there's no reason that we can't plan for our future even if I'm not there. Our future doesn't go away just because I'm a million miles away. We can still plan for everything we want to do together. Our wedding day. Having our first child. Awaiting our next child. I think about our future all the time. It's what's getting me through this to get back to you, baby._

_I have to go now, baby. It's almost time for lights out, and they don't keep them on for anybody. I will write you tomorrow with the free time I have. I'm thinking about you from all these thousands of miles away, just as I know you're thinking about me. I will be home to you some day and we will have everything we should have had if this war hadn't ever broken out. I love you, baby, always and forever and that is never going to change._

_Always and forever,_

_Lucas_

I folded up the paper and put it in an envelope before tucking it away in my bag. It would go out with tomorrow's mail. I'd already sent her a letter today and I sent her one every day. That would never change. Pulling my shoes off, I slid them under my bunk, pushing the blanket down and laying my head down on my pillow, I looked up at the ceiling again. I always went to sleep every night thinking about Haley. She was the first thought I had in the morning and the last thought I had before I went to bed. I thought about her all night and all throughout the day. She was all I thought about. She was what was getting me through this war. I never wanted to be without her in my life. Even though she was all the way back home in Albuquerque, she was still there for me and I knew she always would be.

_I kissed the side of her head, pulling back and looking at her for a moment. "I want you to have something," I said, leaning over and pulling out the metal box they had given us to keep personal belongings we didn't want getting ruined, things like pictures, jewelry, stuff like that. I pulled out the pendant my Uncle Keith had given me when I was younger. It was a silver L for Lucas. I used to wear it all the time. But since I was drafted, all I was allowed to wear was my dog tags. Putting the box away, I held up the pendant for her to see it. _"Uncle Keith gave this to me long time ago." _He had died when we were in high school... Killed by my father. Dan Scott. I hated the man and I was sure I always would. If I didn't hate him before I did now. How could a man kill his own brother? I would never understand it. But then again, I didn't understand senseless violence to begin with._

_I unclasped it and moved to put it around her neck. "No, Lucas," Haley protested, pulling back. I shook my head, narrowing my eyes in on her. _"What? Why?"_ She shook her head as well, speaking softly, "I can't take that from you. Not if Keith gave it to you." I smiled, taking her hand in mine. _"I want you to wear it for me. I want you to keep it safe for me while I'm gone."_ Of course, I'd never take it back from her. I was giving it to her now and I wanted her to always wear it. _"I want everyone to know when they see you wearing it that you're wearing it because of me, that you're mine and you always will be. Please, Hales." _She smiled softly, nodding her head. "Ok, Lucas. I will." I smiled brightly, holding the necklace up as she pulled her hair off her neck so I could clasp the necklace together behind her neck._

_Letting it fall into place over her chest, I looked down at it before looking up into her eyes. _"I love you, Haley James! I always will. Always and forever." _She smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. "I love you, Lucas Scott," she said as the flight attendant announced final boarding call for our flight. I sighed, looking into her eyes. _"It's time, baby,_"_ _I said, hating those words coming from my mouth. I wanted a bulletin to be sent out right now, telling us the war was over and that we didn't have to go, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Troy and I walked over to the gate with our girls wrapped in our arms. I had been dreading this moment from the time I got my draft papers. Looking down into Haley's eyes, I whispered, speaking only to her, _"I love you, Haley. Always and forever. Never forget that." _Tears were glistening in her eyes, and I knew it wouldn't take much for them to fall. "I love you, Lucas Scott! Always and forever!" _

_And that was all it took, two huge tears spilled down from her eyes and I pulled her quickly into my arms, kissing her lips deeply. When I knew I couldn't stay any longer, I pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. "I'll be back, baby! I swear to you. I will come home to you." The flight attendant called to Troy and me, telling us we had to come now or not at all. The not at all part sounded good to me, but I knew we had to go. Troy and I both pulled away from our girls, walking backward as far as we could until getting to the door. I waved to Haley, mouthing, _"I love you," as t_he flight attendant ushered us through the door and closed it behind us... And that was the last we saw of them before we had to board the flight._


End file.
